


Our Bridges Forever

by MoonlightVampiress



Series: HyukGyeom Love [2]
Category: GOT7, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Hyukgyeom, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: It's been one year since BamBam cheated on Yugyeom and Yugyeom ended up in the arms of Super Junior's Eunhyuk.Yugyeom is once more planning a beautiful anniversary, but when unexpected problems arise, he worries if Eunhyuk could ever forgive him.





	Our Bridges Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to: Your Loss, My Treasure. It is probably best to read that one first so you understand what happened.

It had been one year to date.

Yugyeom couldn’t deny that the past year had been one of the best of his life.  Sure, there were some minor ups and downs, but unlike his previous relationship, Hyukjae was calmer and more willing to talk out any misunderstandings.   He couldn’t help but think that his relationship with the older male was almost like his first ever relationship.  Well, it was like how he imagined one to go anyway.

Still, it had been one year and here he was more nervous than he cared to admit.   Once again, he was setting up a nice, at-home, anniversary celebration.  Yugyeom couldn’t deny that the previous year had made him especially cautious and he had probably searched Hyukjae’s entire apartment to make sure that the Super Junior member wasn’t hiding anywhere in the closet with one of his bandmates.   When he hadn’t found anything, it caused him to be both relieved and then angry with himself.

Hyukjae had never given him any indication or thought that he might cheat on him.  He had understood when Yugyeom had been a bit worried and simply answered his questions.  As he had always told the younger male, he had nothing to hide.  It was cute, even when Hyukjae would send him video clips on his way to places or tell him where he’d be for the day and actually show him that he was there.  However, Yugyeom began to feel like an overreacting ‘girlfriend’ than anything else and told Hyukjae that he didn’t have to update him on everything, he trusted him.

Trust.

The five-letter word lingered on Yugyeom’s mind.  He trusted Hyukjae and yet he had still come here and searched everywhere today.  Yugyeom let out a random noise of frustration as he shook his head before taking a deep breath.  Honestly, he needed to just trust in his lover and the person he had decided to give himself to exactly three hundred and sixty-five days ago.  Hyukjae was older and wouldn’t need to do something like that.  He’d just be honest and it wasn’t like he didn’t have the GOT7 dancer unable to move on several mornings.

With those thoughts in mind, Yugyeom smiled a bit as he started unpacking everything.  This year he had gotten some of Hyukjae’s favorites with a mix of his favorites and spent hours making a movie of all the things they have done this past year.  He had also spent some time making a very ‘special’ movie for Hyukjae which he hoped was actually sexy and not cringeworthy.  He had picked one of his favorite songs and added some really sexy choreography that may or may not include some stripping complete with a teasing shower scene.  It had been really hard to film a lot of it, and so Yugyeom was very thankful for the creator of video editing.

He finished setting up everything that needed to be set up outside of the bedroom and then went into the bedroom.   One glance at the bed had him blushing at what would be going on later that night especially considering the things he had brought.  It was different than last year when he brought items to help with ‘first-time’ sex with his ex.   This year, he was more, should he say, adventurous in his choices.

 

After changing the sheets from the normal ones to silk crimson sheets, Yugyeom found himself blushing as he pulled the furry handcuffs and cat ears from the bag.  Hyukjae once told him that he looked really hot with cat ears and a cat collar, and so he thought his lover would really love to see him shirtless and wearing the items.  A cute giggle left his lips and he placed it all down to run and take a shower before ‘getting ready’.

~*~

BamBam was pacing up and down the hallway wondering what was taking his ‘partner’ so long to get ready.  He had been planning this for months ever since Yugyeom had finally forgiven him and they began to rebuild their friendship.  All of it would be worth it after today.  All of the moments that he spent listening to Yugyeom talk about Hyukjae or all those times that he had to sit idly by and even helped him getting ready for dates.  All of it would end today and he’d finally have Yugyeom back.

There was a part of him that hated himself for this, but he pushed those feelings to the back in order to focus on the goal at hand.  If he wasn’t performing or appearing with the others, he spent his time with an 80/10/10 split.  Eighty percent of the time was him secretly plotting to get Yugyeom back, ten percent of the time was spent with Yugyeom as a ‘friend’, and the last ten percent was spent between complaining to Youngjae and trying to get him to agree to his plans.

Finally, everything was going to come together.   Those feelings he had months ago were pushed to the back burner and his only focus was getting Yugyeom back.  He hadn’t ever forgotten the look that Yugyeom had on his face that day and he cursed the smiles and giggles that Yugyeom had when talking about that damn anchovy on the days after that. 

“Hurry up, Youngjae.  If my information is correct, then I only have two hours left or everything will be messed up.” BamBam said as he kicked the bottom of the door a bit.

Youngjae opened the door and BamBam had to do a double take.  Youngjae looked… he looked… he… wow.  The older male rolled his eyes a bit before snapping his fingers in BamBam’s face.  “I’m ready. Let’s get you there.” he said and walked past the Thai male and went to put on his shoes. 

“Ok.  Now remember that we…” BamBam started and Youngjae admittedly tuned him out.  Youngjae had listened to these plans for months after everything had happened and he honestly wished BamBam would stop.  The younger was hell-bent on getting Yugyeom back and had even pushed aside any of his advances because Yugyeom was his main priority at the moment.  Maybe he should just tie BamBam down to the bed until the Thai male couldn’t focus on anything but him. 

Before Youngjae’s thoughts could go any further, he realized he was being pulled out the door and towards their destination.   If he was honest, he wasn’t sure why he was going right now except to make sure that BamBam didn’t do anything even more stupid on the way back home. The younger male was probably bound to do something terrible if his rather idiotic plan didn’t work out.  In fact, he was pretty sure that BamBam hadn’t thought about what this could do to him and Yugyeom’s friendship, but the Thai male was determined to fix what happened a year ago.  Youngjae was curious as to how it would turn out, but he didn’t say anything at the moment.  Sometimes, it was just better to let mistakes be made so that one could finally learn.

~*~

Arriving at Hyukjae’s apartment, BamBam made Youngjae wait at a coffee shop across the street while he went along with his plan.  If he was correct, then Hyukjae would be home in roughly 25 minutes and he needed to be in position by that point.  “Give me about forty minutes and I will be back with Yugyeom to meet you here.” he said with a bright smile as he ran off to the apartment leaving Youngjae there and missing the look on the slightly elder male’s face.

BamBam got to the apartment, putting in the key code that he had seen Yugyeom put in a few times, and then slipping quietly into it.  He stopped, looking around at the decorations and everything that Yugyeom had set up for Hyukjae.  The balloons, streamers, clear set of favorite foods, a few small presents, and even a slideshow on the TV showing a lot of their pictures from the past year made him sad, angry, and more determined to go through with his plan.  This should’ve been his second anniversary with Yugyeom and instead Yugyeom was doing all of this for someone else.

BamBam stripped off his shirt and then tossed it on one of the chairs after he removed his shoes.  He undid his belt as he looked at the time and made his way to the bedroom.  Ok.  This was it.  All he needed to do was position himself properly and then Hyukjae would walk in, see them together, realize that Yugyeom still loved him, and everything would work out just as he planned. 

He took a moment when he entered the bedroom to simply admire Yugyeom’s looks.  The dancer was always worried that people saw him as ugly, but honestly, BamBam had never seen anyone more beautiful.  Yugyeom looked like he had fallen asleep and so BamBam moved and slipped on top of Yugyeom before bending down and kissing his sleeping friend.  Yes.  He was definitely asleep as BamBam felt him respond in his unconscious state.  The second to youngest male of GOT7 slowly pulled back from Yugyeom and lightly messed up both of their hair.

He slowly watched as Yugyeom started to wake up and recognition dawn on Yugyeom’s face.  There was confusion and anger in Yugyeom’s eyes and BamBam hated to be the cause of that, but Yugyeom would understand that it was all for his own good.   BamBam opened his mouth to speak but Yugyeom beat him to it.

“What the hell are you doing?  Get out of here… Hyukjae will be here any moment and I want this day to be perfect.”  Yugyeom said him before he realized that BamBam was shirtless with his pants undone.   It looked really bad with the fact that he was in a pair of boxers meant for Hyukjae, a collar, and cat ears with messy hair and just kissed lips.  A panic settled in Yugyeom’s heart and mind because he didn’t want Hyukjae to think that he would cheat on him.   Yugyeom pushed BamBam, which only made their position worse, and tried to move before he heard Hyukjae come in.

Hyukjae walked through the apartment and stopped when he entered the bedroom.   He had seen all of the set up and went to find his darling little lover only to see him in a very compromising position with his ex.  The older male simply looked at the situation and walked out of the room and the apartment causing Yugyeom to finally gather enough strength to push BamBam off of him and run after Hyukjae, the latter of which was completely gone. 

Yugyeom just fell to the floor in tears.  

Another anniversary ruined. 

Another relationship ended.

Was this day just cursed or something?  He really loved Hyukjae and now everything was over.  Yugyeom let out a cry of anguish as he held his knees and cried even more.  It couldn’t end like this.  Not again.  He thought Hyukjae was different and that they would talk.  Yugyeom needed to talk to him and explain it wasn’t what he thought it was no matter how bad it looked.  The moment he felt BamBam’s hand on his shoulder as though the other wanted to comfort him, he shrugged it off and glared at him through the tears streaming down his face.

“What the fucking hell was that, BamBam?!  How did you even know the code to get in when I’m pretty sure I hid it from you?  Why did you do this to me?  Do you hate me or something?” Yugyeom yelled at him.

BamBam was taken aback by how much Yugyeom seemed to be hurt, but he had to keep trying.  “Of course, I don’t hate you Yugyeom.  I love you. I- “

Laughter came from Yugyeom as he looked at BamBam and then got up off the floor.  “You love me?  When have you ever loved me, Kunpimook?” he asked looking him in the eyes.  “Was it when we were dating and you lied to me when you said you’d wait?  Was it when you were probably legs spread wide on Youngjae’s bed begging him to give you more, but trying to be quiet so I wouldn’t hear you while I slept in the other room?  How about when I came home to set up our beautiful anniversary and found you in bed with not only Youngjae, but Jackson as well?  Oh, and last but not least, did you love me when you decided to come here, undress, and ruin my anniversary with Hyukjae?  Did my feelings ever even enter your mind?”

Yugyeom waited for barely a minute and then just laughed.  “The truth is that you don’t love me BamBam.  You made your choice and found out that you regretted it, but for what reason I don’t even know.” he told him as he looked around the place.  “Get out.  I’m going to try and fix this or beg for Hyukjae to take me back after what you did!  Seriously get the fuck out of this apartment and just leave me alone.  I might forgive you one day, but I don’t know when.” he said grabbing BamBam’s shirt and shoes before throwing him out of the apartment.

Instead of throwing everything he set up for Hyukjae out, he just grabbed the DVD that he made for them and laid on the bed watching it while he hugged a pillow and cried a bit more.

BamBam stared at the door for several long moments.  He wanted to go back in there and talk to Yugyeom or at least apologize, but he felt like he had no right to do that.  Actually, he wasn’t sure what rights he had anymore after what he had done.  Perhaps Youngjae had been right about this whole plan and now, he not only didn’t have Yugyeom as a boyfriend, but he was pretty sure he had irreparably ruined their friendship as well.

~*~

Youngjae was sipping on a cup of ice tea and reading a book he had picked up while waiting for BamBam.   He had watched Hyukjae enter the apartment and ten minutes later he had watched Hyukjae leave the apartment.  There were several reasons why the elder Super Junior member would leave and he honestly didn’t think it was because BamBam’s ‘straight from a drama’ plan would actually work.   He only wondered what effect Hyukjae’s leaving had on the maknae who was probably in tears and pissed at his lover.

That’s right.

BamBam was _his_ lover and he was both supportive and annoyed by BamBam’s behavior for the last year.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed what the younger male had been doing up to the point where they actually hooked up.  People always looked at him like sweet little Youngjae who has no idea what was going on.  He didn’t grow up in a bubble that was only filled with sunshine and rainbows with sex being some icky word that made him shrink back in fear.  Hell, if people paid any attention to him, he typically got the dirty jokes even if he ‘hesitated’ to laugh at them, but that was neither here nor there.

The real question was whether or not BamBam actually realized that he noticed.  Youngjae had paid attention to the younger male ever since he caught him staring at him, but of course it was discreet and typically hidden in loud laughter.  BamBam wasn’t the slightest bit discrete and truthfully, he didn’t understand how Yugyeom didn’t realize that either.  Of course, BamBam did cover it up by stating he was looking at something else or just zoning out from being so tired with their schedules, but while Yugyeom was a love-sick puppy at the time and the others didn’t pay that much attention, Youngjae could tell he was lying easily.

It had been maybe four months or something into his lover’s former relationship that BamBam had a ‘nightmare’ and asked to sleep with him.  Youngjae sipped his tea as he thought about how much he wanted to call BamBam out on his bullshit right then and there, but he hadn’t.  Instead, he let BamBam come and lay next to him, and even wrapped an arm around BamBam’s waist holding him close and letting him feel his breath on the back of his neck.  Random nights like that kept happening, but he got annoyed with BamBam beating around the bush.

The first time had been an ‘accident’ if you believe waking up to your bandmate practically giving you a hand job through your boxers an accident.  BamBam had tried to explain what was _really_ going on, with mixed in complaints about his lack of intimate life, and other continuous babbling until he got fed up with it.  He had grabbed BamBam and pulled him into a kiss that left his slightly younger bandmate breathless.  Youngjae stopped after the kiss and gave him one, very clear, out of this situation, and he wasn’t surprised when rather than run out of the room, begging him not to tell Yugyeom, instead BamBam had leaned forward kissing him again.

They had hooked up several times after that, usually with BamBam coming up with some excuse for why he was in there, with him, until Youngjae told him that he wouldn’t do anything until he stopped the bullshit.  The first time he heard BamBam slip up and say he loved him, he didn’t react.  He could see that clearly, but instead he told BamBam if he felt that way, then break up with Yugyeom.  The other agreed, but clearly was taking his dear sweet time because Yugyeom caught them, and with the third they ended up with that day.

Youngjae took the last sip of his tea as BamBam came over to the coffee shop.  He didn’t even need to ask how it went based on the look on BamBam’s face.  After he bookmarked his spot, he sat there staring at BamBam waiting for the inevitable disbelief that was going to take place.  He wasn’t disappointed when BamBam looked up, his eyes more determined than ever, and his mouth opening to espouse some other bullshit plan.

Nope.

“Let’s go home now.” Youngjae said in a tone that silenced any protest from BamBam’s lips.  He was tired of this and he was going to deal with it as soon as they got home.  BamBam said nothing in response and simply got up to follow Youngjae back to the dorms.

~

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they got there, but it wasn’t to have Youngjae force him to sit at the table.  BamBam watched the older male look around for something before he poured several things into a cup and set it in front of BamBam before taking a seat across from him and looking expectantly.  BamBam was hesitant at first before drinking the surprisingly delicious drink.  “What’s in this?”

“Tea, honey, a little sugar, and a hint of alcohol to calm you down.” Youngjae said as he watched him carefully.

“I… I thought you were mad at me?” BamBam asked carefully as he continued to drink what Youngjae handed to him.

Youngjae just looked at something.  “Of course, I am.  I’m just making sure you can’t run from me.  I don’t understand it.  You hurt him and then you planned on hurting him again be- “  
  
BamBam slammed the near empty cup down.  “I didn’t plan on hurt- “

“Bullshit!” Youngjae said clearly pissed off as he looked at BamBam.  “You knew he was happy with Hyukjae.  He was practically glowing every time he talked about him and you hated it, because you couldn’t admit to yourself that you had fallen in love with me!”  Ignoring the look of shock on BamBam’s face, Youngjae continued.  “Well I’m finished playing your pathetic little game BamBam.  You are my lover.  You’ve been my lover.  You will stay my lover and give up this stupid shit.”

BamBam resembled a fish with the way his mouth was opening and closing.  “I… Youngjae… I…” he paused unable to truly put his thoughts into words.  He wasn’t wrong.  He wanted him to be wrong so that he didn’t feel so horrible about everything he had done to someone who was his best friend.   

“He deserves an apology, but not right now.” Youngjae said getting up and pulling BamBam up and along with him. “You need to remember whose you are.” he told him taking the Thai male to his room and slamming the door shut.

~*~

Hyukjae came back to his apartment later on that evening.  He saw that everything was still set up, but the DVD that had been playing earlier was no longer there.  Without making a sound, he moved through his apartment after changing the lock code and went to his room.   Hyukjae saw Yugyeom lying on the bed, cat paraphernalia on the side table, and Yugyeom clutching a pillow with tears streaming down his face.  A frown appeared on his lips, but he hoped he could make up for it.

“Yugyeom. Wake up baby.” Hyukjae said gently shaking the younger male.

A groan left Yugyeom’s lips as he started waking up and then saw Hyukjae sitting on the bed.  Quickly, Yugyeom sat up, still clearly upset, and tears started falling once more.  “Hyukjae, I didn’t do anything with him. I would never cheat on you. I… I don’t even know how he got in here… and then he did that you saw it and I swear to you there is nothing between us an-and- “Yugyeom’s words were cut off by Hyukjae’s fingers against his lips.  
  
“Shhh… I know.  I mean, if you were going to cheat on me, you have hotter members than your ex.” Hyukjae said not caring if he was being a bit childish in saying other people were hotter than the Thai male.  He didn’t care.  Maybe the other shouldn’t have tried to steal his boyfriend.  “Yugyeom, I trust you baby.  I know you wouldn’t cheat on me ever, let alone on our anniversary.”

“T-Then… then why did you leave?” Yugyeom said hiccupping with tears still falling though he tried to stop them. 

“Because it’s our anniversary, and I forgot to pick something up.” he said and sat Yugyeom up with his legs off the bed before getting down on one knee.  He opened it up to show a beautiful silver ring with leaf engravings in the box. 

Yugyeom’s eyes went wide as he looked at Hyukjae with shock on his features.  Was this really happening? Or was he overthinking things? Hyukjae couldn’t possibly be doing what he thought he was doing right?

“Are you done overthinking about it so that I can do this?” Hyukjae asked with amusement dancing in the elder’s eyes.

A blush came over Yugyeom’s features as he squirmed a little and looked at the older male with a nod as he didn’t trust himself to speak.

If anything, Hyukjae’s eyes became softer as he looked at him.  “Kim Yugyeom, where do I begin?” he said with fondness taking over his features. “One year ago, I was only Eunhyuk of Super Junior with a little time on my hands and deciding to spend some time at the park.  It was a welcomed change from watching video compilations of my newest crush especially with that whole elven year age difference.”

A short laugh came from both of them and Hyukjae stared into Yugyeom’s beautiful eyes that were threatening to cry tears of happiness but were waiting for him to finish.  “As I was walking towards my favorite spot, a miracle happened.  There he was, my beautiful, younger crush and he was upset.  I remember having that inner moment of fan rage wondering who the hell hurt my bias, before I calmed and asked what was wrong.  When he told me, I was angry and happy at the same time.  Here was my chance.  My chance to make the sexy ‘Hit the Stage’ dancer and all around talented maknae of GOT7 happy, even if it was for one day.”

Hyukjae swallowed a bit as his own emotions were threatening to cause tears to flow, but no he had to be stronger right now.  “I asked him to come enjoy the day with me, and to my surprise he did.  I was so happy, but when he wanted me as his first and to be with me, I realized I would become more than I was.  I wouldn’t just be Eunhyuk of Super Junior, but I’d be Lee Hyukjae the lover of one Kim Yugyeom.  It was the best moment of my life at the time.”

“Through the past year, we’ve had our ups and downs, talked through our problems, worked through our insecurities whether it was me making sure you knew where I was or you reminding me that you didn’t care about our age difference.  It was reminding each other that we were both sexy, talented, loved, cared for, accepted by one another, and every beautiful moment that allowed our relationship to grow, mature, and change into something I could’ve only dreamed of.” he said as he took the ring out of the box and set it on the bed.

“When I came home today and saw that k-drama worthy situation, I never once thought that you were cheating on me, but I had realized something right then and there.  I wanted to be more than just Lee Hyukjae, Yugyeom’s lover.  I wanted to be Lee Hyukjae, the husband of one, hopefully, Lee Yugyeom. I couldn’t just kick your friend out and propose, no. I had to do it properly and for that I needed a ring, but I knew most stores would be packed or close early and so I left.  My only hope was that you didn’t leave thinking it was over and I hate that I made you cry. All I wanted was to have something to give you when I asked you the only question that truly matters right now:  Yugyeom, will you marry me?” Hyukjae asked slowly sliding the ring on his lover’s finger.

Yugyeom barely let him get it fully on there before he tackled Hyukjae, giving him kisses all over his face, and kissing him on the lips.  It took five minutes until he stopped, breathless, and radiating happiness.  “My answer is yes, by the way.”

“Yeah… I think I got that.” Hyukjae told him with a smile before pulling him down into another kiss.  This one was deeper and longer causing a soft moan to come from Yugyeom’s lips.  Hyukjae smiled against them as he signaled for Yugyeom to move so they could get off the floor. 

Yugyeom stood up, only for Hyukjae to lightly push him back on to the bed.  Realizing where this was going, he quickly went for Hyukjae’s pants before the older male stopped him.  No words were spoken as the elder gently placed Yugyeom’s hands above his head and started kissing down his arms and chest.  The sensation made his eyes flutter and his mind shut out everything else but this moment.

Hyukjae didn’t say another word as he continued kissing and undressing his lover.  He stopped when he had him completely undressed and looked over him with a smile before slowly undressing in front of him. The Super Junior dancer could feel Yugyeom’s eyes on him as he did until finally their eyes met.  “Always so beautiful for me, aren’t you, Yugyeom?” he stated softly, not wanting an answer to the question. 

He moved back to the bed, slipping between Yugyeom’s legs, and leaning forward kissing him.  His mind briefly remembering how his height was a bit of a worry before, but they always seemed to come together so perfectly.  His own lips pushed Yugyeom’s apart as he deepened their kiss and pulling the soft moans from Yugyeom’s lips.

Yugyeom admitted to himself once more that he hadn’t felt as loved and cared for as he did with Hyukjae.  He relaxed as he felt the gentle fingers inside of him, relaxing him, as they prepared him to take his husband.  His… husband…  Just the thought of that made Yugyeom blush and he heard a soft chuckle from Hyukjae’s lips. 

“Yes, Yugyeom, your husband and you are mine.” Hyukjae whispered and before Yugyeom could get super embarrassed that he had spoken aloud, Hyukjae thrust into him.

The feeling never got old, Yugyeom thought to himself.  Each time, he could feel the way his toes seemed to curl a bit both in pleasure and in discomfort, how he seemed to just lose his breath, and how much he loved the way his thighs hit Hyukjae’s sides. He could feel how slow Hyukjae was moving so that he didn’t hurt him, but he wanted more, needed it. 

It was almost as if Hyukjae could read his mind when the other picked up the pace.  They were kissing each other in a mess of lips and tongue.  He felt Hyukjae leaning down, leaving love bites on the parts of his chest that he could easily cover up, before their lips connected once more.  His legs were wrapped around Hyukjae’s waist, giving his lover a better angle as he pulled his hair and left scratches down his back.  Super Junior’s stylists were going to kill him, but he didn’t care right now.

This would be his life forever.   He’d be married and whenever they didn’t have schedules, they’d be with each other like this, melting into one another, or just simply enjoying being together.  Yugyeom’s nails dug more into Hyukjae’s back as he got closer to his peak.  His heart was pounding, sweat was covering both their bodies, and he pulled Hyukjae into another kiss before he came with Hyukjae coming only a few moments after.

Hyukjae lightly dropped on top of his lover but managed not to put his full weight on him.  He lifted his head before bending down to give Yugyeom a kiss on the lips.  It was a slow, soft kiss before Hyukjae moved and left the room.   He returned ten minutes later with something to clean them up and some of the food that he reheated.

Yugyeom smiled sitting up a bit as Hyukjae cleaned him off to give the elder a quick peck on the lips.  He took the tray from him as he watched his lover get up and hook the computer up to his TV.

“Let’s watch this together.” Hyukjae said and got into the bed next to Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom gave him a small pout as he pulled the covers up over them.  “Can we not? I just realized how cringy this is.” he said hiding his face as Hyukjae laughed. 

“I don’t care if it’s cringy.  I love you and you made it especially for me.  I’ll tease you about it the morning.” Hyukjae teased and chuckled at Yugyeom’s groan.  He gave him a soft, lingering kiss before he grabbed some of the food and turned towards the DVD.  

_Yugyeom came on the screen with a smile on his face._

_He had just woken up and his eyes still looked really sleepy._

_“Hello, Hyukjae.  I know we’ve only been together for a year, but you mean so much to me._

_I’m going to take you everywhere we went on our first date._

_Everywhere I can for our second date._

_I’m going to take you through every date we’ve ever had_

_Because_

_I know I’m young._

_I know you think you are old._

_I know I’m really tall._

_I know you are shorter than me._

_I know I worry a lot._

_I know you worry too._

_I know all these things…_

_But even then_

_Nothing compares to how_

_You take away my sadness_

_Or_

_How much I make you smile._

_Every day with you is a new experience._

_We are perfect for one another._

_I’m Yours Forever, Lee Hyukjae._

_I love you.”_

Hyukjae couldn’t help the smile on his face as he heard all of that.  He continued watching the DVD as he laughed and smiled at the video complete with commentary, pop ups of their text messages, their friends and families all wishing them a Happy Anniversary, and at the very end, Yugyeom’s sweet smile as he held up a heart that said Happy Anniversary as well.

When it ended, Hyukjae wasn’t ashamed to admit he had a few tears in his eyes.  He moved the food out of the way and kissed Yugyeom, taking a picture of their hands with Yugyeom’s ring showing and then sent it to all their friends and bandmates before putting his phone down.  Hyukjae turned back towards him and saw the smile that he wanted to wake up to every day of his life.  Their lips met again in sweet kisses until they both fell asleep.


End file.
